Conventionally, a bicycle retainer capable of retaining a bicycle in a passenger room of a railroad carriage or a bus is well-known. For such bicycle retainer, an exclusive space to put a bicycle is provided in a passenger room and the bicycle retainer is set and used in the exclusive space
However, in a case that an exclusive space for putting a bicycle must be formed, a space for passenger use is reduced corresponding to such exclusive space, therefore it is not preferable. Thus, in a bicycle fixing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a retainer for bicycle is provided under a passenger seat on a rear wheel house positioned in the rear of a bus vehicle and the bicycle is retained in a tiered stand seat at the rear position from the rear wheel house. By utilizing such bicycle fixing device, since seats can be normally used when the bicycle is not retained, it will not be spoiled a number of passengers sitting on the seats and a space for passengers.